<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Burns by arthvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618082">Slow Burns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthvr/pseuds/arthvr'>arthvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Canon Related, M/M, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Slow Build, Top Zuko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthvr/pseuds/arthvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for supplies you hear someone talking to themselves. Watching him for a little bit, both of you start to get closer and closer.<br/>As time passes you and him start to become somewhat familiar with each other<br/>Even though the guy in red is hot headed and stuborn, and somewhat reluctant.<br/>Yet at some point everyone starts to open up, meanwhile he is starting to pull you into more than you wanted to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exposure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, so I know it won't be that great.<br/>I am kinda writing this mainly for my own imagination, as there aren't really a lot of Zuko fanfics with male y/n.<br/>[ All the credit belongs to the official owners and creators of Avatar. ]</p><p>Hope some peope will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy coming up with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>... I have a lot of firebending experience and I am considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me, you know when I was attacking you. Ugh, yeah I guess I should apoligize for that. But anyway. I am good now! I mean I thought I was good before but now I realize I was bad, mweah anyway. I think its time I joined your group and taught the Avatar firebending.'</p><p><em>That was quite a long speech.</em> Thinking as you try to get a better glimps at this guy in red, rambling to a badgerfrog. <em>What is that red mark on his face? A battle wound?</em> Moving silently around in the brush, not wanting to make any unnecessary noise. <em>Getting him to notice me wouldn't be such a wise decision. Not really in the state to get myself into any unwanted conflict.</em> He seems to be really exhausted and stressed, staring intently at the animal in front of him. 'Well, what's your answer?!'. He slumps down yet keeping his intense gaze at the toad. All you could hear was a *croak* and see the toad jump on top of his head, and continue to move on behind him, away into the thicket. A little smile builds up on your face as a breath leaves your nose in form of a chuckle. He lowers his head and drops his arms in frustration 'Yeah that's what I'd say too'. He straightens himself up again, raises his hands to his head, grabbing his hair while walking in circles 'How am I supposed to convince these people that I am on their side?!'. He turns around releasing his grip while looking into the distance, but now with a more calm demeanor. 'What would Uncle do?' he shifts a little walking up and down, 'Zuko you have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your otherself. Only then will your true self, reveal itself.' trying to imitate an old mans voice. <em>That, that made no sense at all</em>. <em>What is he going on about?</em> He seemed to have the same idea as he lowers his head sighing, 'Even when I am talk for him I can't figure out what he means.' he raises his head back up again. 'What would Azula do?' trying to look smug and calculated, while pointing with his index finger as if to lecture a child 'Listen Avatarr, I can join your group or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends, your choice.' You frown. <em>What kind of people does he have in his life.</em> You squint a little more as if to try to read what is written on this strangers face.  Out of nowhere he drops himself to the ground sitting in the dirt 'I guess that I am not that good at impersonations.' <em>I have got to agree with you on that</em>. Attempting to get a better look at the guy, as him sitting down has blocked most of your view by the brush you're hiding behind. Moving and seeking for a different opening in the scrub you seem to have forgotten your position as well as big root behind you. With one false step backwards you fall, hitting the ground which results in you letting out a loud groan of pain.</p><p>'Who's there!' You hear him standing up in an instant. Trying to act dead you freeze, making an effort to be as silent as possible, laying on the ground thinking that, maybe he didn't know from where the noise came from. 'I warn you!' a burst of fire being launched past your left almost igniting the leaves which are blocking his sight from you. Seeing it hit a rock, leaving a scorch mark behind, your eyes widen, terrified thinking. <em>Okay, okay calm down, just</em><em> try to crawl away quietly.</em> As you attempt to act upon your plan, you feel your muscles tightening, not moving the way you want them to. The sudden fireball has chased almost all the life out of the forest making every sound noticeable. Turning to your left, hoping that no sticks will brake underneath your weight, placing your right hand on the ground, slowly inching away in hopes that no unwilling noise will indicate your location. 'This is my last warning! Whoever you are, show yourself!'. <em>One small movement at a time, just keep going.</em> All of a suddenly you hear quick footsteps. You freeze looking to your right seeing Zuko running into the forest, stopping, observing his surroundings and spotting you. As he catches sight of you small flames start to dance on his fingertips fueled by rage, immediatly charging right at you. Stumbling while trying to get on to your feet, you lose your balance and trip falling again on your back, forced as to watch him getting closer and closer. Not knowing how to defend yourself you desperatly shield your upper body by covering it with your arms and pulling your legs in. The footsteps stop right in front of you. 'Who are you?!' he demands, the force of his voice echoin as you feel your stomach drop. Terrified of getting burned or injured you just lay there, looking at the surroundings in fear. He grabs you by your shoulders and pushes you against the tree behind you. 'WHO are you!' his look intensly fixated on your face, as he holds you by your collar with one hand, while simultaneously fixating his elbow on your chest making any chances of escaping futile. While his left hand is holding a flame closer to your face than you are comfortable with. 'I- I was just passing through.' stammering, while trying to think of a way to get out of this predicament. While frantically checking any possible way to escape you realize that the scar covereing the left side of his face is a lot bigger than expected. Desperatly trying not to weirdly focus on it, which didn't work out as planned, as your eyes keep darting back and forth from the ground to his scarred eye. He notices you looking at his hand, to his scar, to the ground and back again at his scar, causing him to feel a little embarrassment while becoming even more aggitate, strenghtening his grip on your collar while twisting his face into a grimace 'TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!'.</p><p>Out of nowhere the both of you hear a gurgling sound, you look down at his stomach still feeling his gaze shooting daggers at you. <em>This might be the only chance I have</em>. You look into his eyes, avoiding to focus on the scarred one 'I- I have some food with me if you want. It should be enough for the two of us.' Hoping that by giving him a smile, which ends up coming out crocked beacuse of fear, he would think that he could maybe trust you and not feel threatened. After what felt like hours he finally losens his grip and lets you down. Not moving a single bit you still keep your eyes on him, until he backs a few steps away from you, giving you the freedom to move again. His expression not swaying at all as you slowly move your eyes from him to his camp, which is basically a red tarp hung between three trees. <em>What a way to live</em>, you crack a small smile, but trying to hide it, not wanting to make him think that he would regret his decision of having released you. As you slowly reach the center of his hideout you peek back at him making sure as to know what he is doing. Keeping his distance few steps away from you, with his whole body tensening like an animal being cornerd, you turn your head towards him.</p><p>'Ehm, do you by any chance have the materials to start a fire?' Looking at him with the most friendliness you could muster. Yet all he does is glare at you in silence. <em>Okay then, guess I'll do it myself</em>. 'I'll make my way then to get some wood and dry leaves.'  You take off to the edge of the so called camp, looking for the supplies needed. As you get get back holding your gatherings in your arms ready to go back and build up the campfire, you realize that he already had started a little fire. You walk over to the flame, look down at him as he is trying to keep the flame intact. He looks back at you with his expressionless face, and then focuses again on the flame. Laying down the wood pieces you take off your bag and sit down, taking out two pieces of meat wrapped in paper. 'I have some picken meat if that is fine. I also found some herbs and berries.' As you lift your head to look at him for an answer you still feel the hostility he has towards you. Trying not to think about it to much you start to cook the meat on the fire, while trying to figure out how you could possibly get out of this mess and escape without getting hurt. <em>Why are you starring at me like</em> <em>that</em>. For some reason he has lifted his head to look at you, or maybe the food that you are fumbling around with trying to prepare.<em> I need to get away, somehow, but without making it to obvious</em>. 'Hey, uhm, I- I will go for a quick bathroom brake if that is fine.' You lay the food down and hesitantly get up. Slowly you move towards some brush behind which you are sure that he can't see you. <em>What if I just make a run for it now.</em> As you take a small look at him, you see him moving around.<em> Agh, I left my bag. Should I just run past him and grab it.</em> You try to peek at any possible ways around the fire, thinking of a path that would make it possible for you to quickly grab your bag but won't get you close enough for him to tackle you to the ground. <em>No, he is a lot stronger than me. What if I shot him with an arrow.</em> You feel for the quiver on your back, touching one or two arrows.<em> I can't just attack him. Maybe he is waiting for someone. Ugh, why did I have to get myself into this mess.</em></p><p>As you walk back to the tent you see that he is already done cooking the meat and is waiting for you to join him again. Looking around you notice the two bowls you originally had in your bag are placed, filled with small pieces of meat and rice.  <em>How...</em> 'I used some of my own rice, didn't want plants from an unknown person.' he says bluntly, 'Oh, okay, thanks.' you try to give him a thankful smile, yet he just keeps his blank guise. You sit down opposite of him and pick up the bowl. <em>It looks quite good. I would've probably burned the meat, and the rice is probably going to taste a lot better than this random stuff I found growing here.</em> The both of you start to eat in silence, which only lasts for a few moments. 'Soo, what's your name?' you try to lighten up the situation 'Zuko.' he grunts 'But didn't you know that already, eavesdropping on me.' he intently looks at you, 'Oh yeah, sorry.' you look back down at your bowl trying to suppress the embarrassment growing within you. 'Soo, what are you doing out here?', he eyes you suspiciously as if he would think that you are up to something. 'Why do you want to know.', 'Oh, well, I just thought maybe you'd be a little lonely, being all alone out here.' 'What I am doing is none of your business' he stares into his bowl again as he continues to eat. 'I don't need some peasants company.'. You don't even need to look at him face to feel the resentment he is emanating. <em>Oh okay, I just wanted to offer.</em> You keep your eyes on your food but every now and then you glance back at him, yet your meal continues in silence.</p><p>As the two of you finish up, he hands you the extra bowl keeping his eyes focused on the glowing embers of the dying flame. <em>I wonder what he is thinking about</em>. You pack away all your belongings and start to get up on your feet 'Well I guess I'll get going then.' He stays still, just giving you a simple nod. 'Hope you find what you need, Zuko.' As you walk past him, you turn around to just see what he is doing, but it seems he is to deep in thought that not taking his eyes of the burned remnants.</p><p>You obviously didn't want to stray to far away from him. As dull and angry as he seems, he does give off this aura of pain, which slightly triggers your motherly instinct. <em>I'm just trying to look out for him, I don't want him to do something irrational or stupid. Don't want him to get injured or into trouble as long as he is all alone out here</em>. You peek back at him from a safe distance, from which you are sure he can't possibly know that you are watching him.<em> Maybe also because he might be somewhat attractive</em>. After some time of fixing up your little tent, you realize that he has slipped away. <em>Where did he go?</em>  You subtly try to look for him, at which you miserably failed. It felt like as if he just disappeared. <em>Guess I will just have to go look for some more food. He'll be back soon. He left his tent still. </em>Finding some more plants which you remember from your youth could be made into some decent tea. If you'd remember how that would be done correctly. You also spotted some game to hunt, bitterly you only got hold of the first group, as the others were to fast and your clumsiness gave them time to slip away. A small herd of deers, not necessarily what a great meal would look like, as their meat is incredibly tough, but you'll have to take what you can get. Stretching the bow string to its fullest as you trying to aiming at your prey. Keeping all the concentration you could spare, you let go hearing the arrow whistle past your ear as it hit its target in the leg. It screams in pain and desperatly tries to move away, but to no avail. Falling on to its side, heaving and breathing heavily. As you slowly start to walk towards the animal, unsheathing a dagger to quickly end the deers suffering.</p><p>Back at your small hideout busy preparing the gathered supplies from your somewhat succesful hunt a noise breaking your focus. Something seems to be moving towards Zukos camp. Keeping your attention towards the upcoming intruder, only to sigh in relieve seeing him drenched, walking frustrated towards the tent.<em> Why is he wet? Did he swim with his clothes on?</em>  Intently you try to listen as to what he is complaining about now. '... Stupid I am! I mean... thinking I... Assassin... They would've believed that!' <em>What on earth is he talking about</em>. You quickly finish up preserving your gathered supplies, by wrapping them in salt and cover paper. Finished you hide away your bag and bow, keeping your dagger, slowly starting to crouch towards Zuko. Stopping once again in the thicket next to his campsite, trying to figure out a way to start another attempt to talk with him without getting burned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reincounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not gonna lie, I've been spending way more time editing the first chapter than I have edited some of my old school essays.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing him kneeling on the ground with his arms and head hanging, you start to feel sorry for him. <em>I can't just jump out of hiding and scare him. He'd probably think that I am ambushing him.</em> Turning your head around you search for an opening around his camp from which you could approach him in a more friendlier setting. While coming up with the perfect plan of trying to introduce yourself once again to Zuko, but this time in a non-hostile fashion, you fail to realize that a badgerfrog has moved closer and closer to you. Looking at you with interest it makes its presence known by letting out a loud *croak*, giving you a fright. As you frantically turn your attention towards the animal, not noticing that Zuko must have heared the sound as well. 'Is someone there?', again panic is starting to build up within you. As you are holding your breathing and placing your hands over your mouth as not to let out any sound that would give away your location. As you start to think that maybe he must have brushed the noise off as just another frog coming to enjoy his company, you attempt to get rid of the intruder. 'Shoo, shoo, go away.' waving your hands in a *move away* type of motion, hoping that this would get rid of the frog. Still occupied with the effort of getting rid of the badgerfrog, you suddenly feel someone taking a hold of your left shoulder and pulling you through the brush causing you to hit the ground. As you lay on your stomach you start to make out dirty red shoes in front of you 'Why did you come back here?'. Feeling as if the hostility has never left his voice, you fumble yourself up facing him. Sitting in the dust not knowing what to tell him you see him standing in a fighting stance, one fist pointed out at your face, the other arched above his head also directed at you. 'I said, what are you doing here!?', his eyes narrowing as he sees your dagger. 'Did you come back for a second fight. Taking me out won't be that easy.' preparing himself to strike you with a fire blast. Noticing as to what he wants to do next, you pull yourself together and quickly burst out pleading 'Wait wait!' quickly holding your arms up in order to interrupt his attack, 'I came back because I heard you talking frantically again! I just wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt or anything!'. Stopping mid movement his eyes narrowing even more, looking you up and down, slowly loosening up his fighters stance, 'Then why did you take that with you?' giving the dagger a pointed look. Following his eyes down to your weapon and back to him, 'I just took it with me, because I wasn't sure if, I would maybe need it.' lowering your gaze to his feet, as it's almost impossible to keep his tense eye contact. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes 'If you are not here to ambush me, then you can stay, just don't bother me with your nonsense.' He lets go of his nose and walks towards the left overs of the campfire. Only being seeing his back as he is trying to ignite the flame again.</p>
<p>Slowly you start to get up while keeping your eyes locked on Zukos back. Standing upright you reluctantly make your first step towards him. As you reach him, staying behind him, you think if touching his wet shoulder would be a wise choice. Holding out your arm, but unsure of what would be the best option, eventually pulling your arm back and placing it on your left elbow 'From where did you get that scar?'. Him just staying still and not moving, only focusing on the fire, as if to ignore your presence. Nervously you move to his left side and sit down next to him. You observe his scarred face, trying to reach out to touch it, yet he immediatly slaps your hand away, without even looking at you. 'Don't touch me.' calm, though still filled with resentment. Observing the dancing flames you start to pull up your own left pant leg. 'I was burned in an invade by the fire nation. They didn't execute my parents, they took them to some facility where they are probably forced to work for them.' showing scarred tissue reaching from the middle of your lower leg reaching almost all the way to the back of your leg. The scar looked like as if someone had painted it delicately with a brush onto your leg. You pull your pants back down resting your head on your knees. 'I don't know how you could have gotten a scar like that in your face, as I assume that you are form the fire nation. But I just want to say that I hope you are doing better after whatever happened to you.' Not needing to even look at him, you feel him staring right at you. He turns back to  continue playing with the fire. Looking up to the sky, widening your eyes in amazement seeing it being painted in red, yellow, orange and blue. <em>It's getting late, maybe I shoudl start to...</em> 'I was forced to fight someone that I didn't want to fight.' as suddenly as that came out of his mouth you turn your attention towards him. Giving him a surprised expression as you felt that he would probably not even attempt to start to talk to you, or rather even open up about something personal. Smiling, you watch him playing with the flames as they touch his fingers carelessly. The both of you have been feeling the edge of night coming closer as the temperature has slightly dropped. Barely being able to see your own hand in front of your face, you hear him standing up, 'I will go sleep now. Good night.', hearing his footsteps walking towards the makeshift of a tent and watching his silhouette lay down, feeling somewhat at ease. Staying to watch all of the leftover embers to die out, the feeling of exhaustion starts to take over making you to yearn for your own bed. Giving Zuko one last glance as you walk back to your own campsite falling asleep within the instant of laying down in your bedroll.</p>
<p>Waking up in the middle of the night, you hear stones hitting the ground. 'Get off me, get off me!' a small girls voice. You lift yourself up, to see Zuko being pushed away by a suddenly appearing pillar of earth. Hearing him hit the ground, groaning in pain 'I didn't know it was you!', starting to get up and move towards Zukos tent, seeing that the fire is lit once again. Raising himself'Come back!' fixating his eyes at someone crawling away, laying back down again 'Ugh, why am I so bad at being good!'. As you reach him laying on the ground, turning your head at the upheaved earth. 'Who was that?' him still laying spread out on the ground 'Someone I hurt by accident.' folding his hands over his eyes he lets out a groan in frustration. 'What happened?', he lays still not moving, 'I was sleeping and she came out of nowhere, surprising me. So I accidently burned her feat.' You face the direction from which you assume the small girl must have come from. 'Do you need any help with that bruise?'. Him not moving at all, just staying in the same spread out position, 'No.'. Gasping, <em>I have a great idea!, </em>running back to your camp and frantically taking your waterskin, two mugs and the tea herbs you have found, rushing back to Zuko. He is still laying on the ground but now has taken his hands off of his face and is looking at you with curiosity. 'What are you doig?', sitting up while holding the left side of his ribcage. 'Would you mind helping me to make some tea?' beaming at him. Not knowing what to do, he just keeps staring at you in disbelieve, yet eventually slowly getting up and moving towards you taking a seat at the burning fireplace. 'So what do you want me to do?', handing him the two cups filled with water 'Heat them up, they'll probably be warmer a lot faster than if we used the campfire.'. As he takes the cups heating them up with his palms, you start to chew and grind the tea leaves. As he looks in disgust at you, you point to the cup and spit the herb fluid into the water. 'Here taste it!' with a huge smile you offer him the tea. 'What, NO! That is disgusting!' looking even more mortified as before, 'Come on it tastes really good, I promise.'. You place the cup next to him, just for him to watch it look at you as you prepare your own tea. Sipping your tea with the utmost delight, he can't keep to himself his own inquisitivity. As he reaches out for the cup, very reluctantly moving it towards his lips and taking a tiny sip. Almost instantly every fracture of repulsion leaves his face, as he stares at you in disbelieve. It tasted like honey, mixed with jasmine, 'This tea tastes incredible, Uncle would love...' his expression slumps again as he continues to sip on his tea. 'You mentioned your Uncle once already, is he very important to you?', trying to get a good look at his face. 'Yes. He supported me throughout many years. And all I did was yell at him.', he covers his face in shame between his knees. 'Where is he now?', 'I don't know, the last time I saw him he was in jail, but he escaped by himself.' muffled but still clear enough to hear everything, you inch closer to him and lay your arm around his shoulder. 'I am sure that he is doing alright. If he has managed to break out of jail he will definetly be fine by himself.'. He peeks up at your face and looks directly into your eyes. Averting your sight and pushing away your arm he continues to drink his tea, 'I just hope that he will forgive me for what I have done to him all this time.'. Sitting in silence for the rest of the time, until both cups are emptied as he stands up looking down at you, 'Thank you very much for the great tea.' leaving you once again at the fire and going back to bed. Following his lead you take your belongings and make your way back to your own tent and laying down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>